<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I feel lost by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474577">I feel lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [509]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love, miss mercato said no, rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Son se sent perdu après le départ de Fernando.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Heung-min/Fernando Llorente</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [509]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I feel lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts">Thirev</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">I feel lost</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Fernando part. Il n’y a pas d’autres explications, pas d’autres nouvelles. L’espagnol quitte Tottenham pour rejoindre Naples. Son savait que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre eux, que jamais Fer ne pourrait l’aimer comme il l’aime, mais il avait eu le minuscule et ridicule espoir que peut-être, peut-être, un miracle surviendrait et l’exposition de ses sentiments changeraient quelque chose dans la vie de l’attaquant. Cet infime espoir qu’il avait eu n’était rien de plus qu’une erreur, jamais Llorente n’en aurait quelque chose à faire de lui, et plus jamais ils ne joueraient ensemble. Une finale de Ligue des Champions, et c’était tout pour eux. Rien de plus que des non-dits et des regrets. Son l’aime mais il n’a pas pu lui dire, et maintenant, Fernando est en chemin vers l’Italie pour revêtir les couleurs de son nouveau club. Sans un dernier regard, sans un dernier au revoir, sans une dernière tape, sans même lui demander s’il allait vivre correctement sans lui. Sans même s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux avant d’aller à l’aéroport.</p><p>Les premiers jours après le départ de l’espagnol, Heung-Min se sent tellement perdu, il se sent incapable d’aller mieux, de retrouver une vie où la tristesse ne serait pas la seule chose qui ferait battre encore et encore son cœur. Il avait besoin de Fernando, ces deux années passées avec lui étaient ses meilleures, et il ne pense pas pouvoir retrouver tous les sentiments, tout le bonheur, qu’il a pu vivre grâce à la présence de l’attaquant dans sa vie. Rien n’est plus pareil, perdre la Ligue des Champions avait déjà été assez dur, alors perdre ce qu’il pourrait appeler sa raison de vivre… C’est comme être dans une bulle où rien de bon ne peut plus entrer désormais. Son est sûrement condamné à vivre avec ça, jusqu’à ce que ça passe…</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>